Hurt
by XxClace4evrxX
Summary: When Jace kills his girlfriend's murderer, he is forced to become a monster himself. Lifeless, his family seeks the help of a therapist to help keep him on track. Why is this therapist so intriguing? AH/ Slight OOC.Summaries suck! R&R Better than it seems
1. Chapter 1

**-Insert regular Disclaimer-**

**A/N: New story, guys.**** This idea has been** **in my head for** **FOREVER. I need to put it down. Mk, so, I'm gonna be out of town all weekend. So I will try to write on the car ride, but I can't post till late Sunday or Monday after school. Scratch that, Tuesday after school, cause I'm hanging out with my friends Halloween Night. SLAUGHTERHOUSE WHOOO! So I hope you enjoy.**

Jace POV:

I was flying high. I had a popular, hot, sexy girlfriend whom I was in love with. I have stunning good looks and good grades this semester. Of course, that had all come down when I turned the corner of the street. Standing there was said girlfriend, Kaelie, clothes ripped, blood trickling down her face. Next to her was the leering face of my enemy Sebastian Verlac. I froze.

"Why won't you go out with me, dirty slut!" he screamed in her face. I tried to pull myself out of the shock. She quivered.

"I love my Jace," She whispered hoarsely, "I will never choose anybody but him." I was proud of her, my angel. Now I needed to come to her rescue. I never got the chance.

"Really now," he ran his tongue along her jaw, lapping up the blood. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you, bitch." With that, he slammed a long butcher knife into her chest, laughing as she screamed and slid down the wall, leaving a smear of blood against it. I yelled in pain and rage and ran towards him, grabbing a pipe that lay abandoned on the alley floor. I beat him senseless, then heartlessly tore the knife from Kaelie's chest and cut his face, cut his limbs, chopping him up with anger and heartache. I barely noticed the police lights. My gentle, kind self broke. I was no longer Jace. I was a monster.

**GOINGONANDONANDONADNONANDGONE**

I wasn't sent to prison. The judge heard my story and told me he had once before been in that situation. Instead I was to be held hostage in my house, and to see a therapist. My eyes dull, full with hate, I nodded. Nothing sounded remotely interesting anymore. Seventeen and my life already wrecked. But nothing was happy without Kaelie. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

I destroyed my room. Killed it, more accurately. The pillows ripped, papers on the floor, clothes reduced to scraps and scattered in every nook and cranny. I was so hell-bent on my anger, I journeyed to Alec's room and demolished his as well. The response was anything but happy.

**"**WHAT THE _HELL_?"

"At least it wasn't the love of your life." I muttered coldly. He shook his head and walked out, leaving me with my tortured mind.

**GOINGONANDONANDONADNONANDGONE**

Days, weeks, nothing mattered. Time was irrelevant.

Each day my heart tore.

Just

a little

bit

more.

"Jace," the sharp voice of Robert tore me from my gaze. He looked at me with concern. "Are you OK?" I shook my head. He just didn't understand.

"No," I whispered harshly, "because my life was killed in front of my eyes and I am the monster who killed the demon that did it." He looked at me long and hard and gave a dejected sigh.

"Son, it's not-"

"Don't call me _son_!" I growled. He flinched. "Because you and I know that it's untrue." His eyes filled with hurt, then hardness.

"Get ready. Clean yourself up." Robert said in a flat, unemotional tone. "The therapist will be here in an hour. Just_do it_!" He hissed when I opened my mouth to protest. I shrugged and he walked out, slamming the door.

**GOINGONANDONANDONADNONANDGONE**

I was led downstairs for my meeting. I turned, expecting to cuss out an old, creeper of a woman when I stopped in my tracks. There was a girl, maybe a little younger than me, with fire red hair and eyes like emerald chips. She was short, but curvy and assessing me with her eyes. Without fear, she held out her hand.

"Clarissa Fray," She said with a small smile, "your therapist. But call me Clary."

"Clary, don't shake his hand he's a con-" A tall, model-esque, Asian girl by Clary's side looked at me, totally checking me out with an expression of arousal and fear. I smirked, face hard.

"Aline, shut up. He's a person, not a wild animal," she growled back, "I know you think he's hot, but really? Not the time." The girl shut her mouth and glared at Clary, "Sorry. This is my PA-"

"Aline," The girl said, pursing her lips. Clary nodded in annoyance.

"Great, now we all know each other. Aline, you can go now," She nodded and left. Clary pointed to the couch, "Can I sit down or are you gonna bitch me out for kicking a hot girl from your house?" I chuckled darkly in reply and nodded. We sat across from each other.

"So, I'm not going to be a lame and ask you stupid questions that you already know about yourself," she said softly, "So why don't you say whatever you've got on your mind." I peered out from under my lashes.

"And if I don't?"

"Hey, I can't make you do anything," she said with a small smile, "But your my last appointment of the day, you always will be, so I can wait all night." I admired her confidence, I'll give her that. Settling back into the cushions, she gave me a look that screamed "_try me."_I sighed, folding my arms.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. Her eyebrows rose.

"Because, apparently, my boss says that you have issues. I disagree with my boss. You seem normal, aside from the extreme amounts of enthusiasm you're experiencing," she retorted calmly, sarcasm thick. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, you look maybe fifteen or sixteen."

"Ha, like I don't get that every second of my life. I'm seventeen," she groaned. I gave her a once over. "Must be the shortness," I thought

"Why do you want to help me? I'm a monster," I croaked. My eyes were probably lifeless. Yet she looked as though she could see my soul. It took her a minute to reply.

"Because," she said softly. "I know what you did. And you killed him because he killed your one love. And I know what it feels like, to be so hurt, you're barely functional. I'm not going to make you do or say anything you don't want to. I've been hurt. You've been hurt. Badly. And yet,here we are."

The tears started to flow.

**A/N: I kno****w** **it su****ck** **now, but it will be better, I promise. This is like an intro. Sorry if its short, I still am working on my other stories. I'm also looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested, PM or review me. Th****anks** **guys.**

** I have found a Beta! It's **_**obsessedwanime**_**! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, my children! Satisfied with this story? Ok? Great. Read on!**

** Clary: WAIT A SECOND...This person does not own me, Jace, or any MI characters. **

** Jace: Damn right. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

** Clary: Damn right. XD**

Jace POV:

I couldn't move. Clary was...crying. I was useless in this type of situation. _Move, damn it! _I ordered myself. _Speak. Comfort. MOVE! _Wasn't this messed up? I mean, she's _my_ therapist, not the other way around. But she looked so fragile, even as she angrily wiped away the tears. Slowly, cautiously, I moved to sit by her on the couch.

"Clary?" I asked. The gentleness in my voice surprised me. She looked over with wide green eyes, mesmerizing.

"I'm fine." She croaked, trying to clear her throat. "Thanks." She gave me a watery smile.

"Uh, you're welcome," I was bewildered. "But I didn't do anything." Clary gave a little giggle, then her face turned serious.

"You didn't touch me. That accounts for something." Once more, she laughed at my face. I didn't say anything more, my mind reeling. "So, Goldenrod, talk. Speak. Say anything. This _is_ your therapist session, you know." She grinned. I mentally shook my head and gave my signature grin a chance.

"Therapist is spelled like 'The Rapist', you know." At this she busted out laughing and I chuckled along with her. Once the giggled subsided, she looked over at her phone which was ringing on the table. The word FATHER flashed over and over again. I looked up to see her face contorted. Snatching the phone, she hit the END button. I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head.

"OK, is your family home?" I nodded. "Get them over here."

"Now?" I growled. "I don't want to see them."

"You have to, Playboy." She grinned while I glared. "Now shoo. Gather." Reluctantly, I gathered my family members. Communicating mostly with grunts and hand gestures, I managed to summon Maryse and Robert, drag a puzzled Max and a pissed off Izzy into the room and subconsciously managed to whack Alec on the side of the head. Glaring at me, he followed the others. I seated myself in the leather armchair, far from the rest of them, in the corner. I closed my eyes, sure of the conflict that would come. The blames, the yelling, the tears, the room filled with the stench of disappointment.

"Hello!" I opened my eyes to see Clary place an academy award winning smile on her pixie face. It looked damn good, too. "I'm Clary, Jace's therapist. So nice to meet you all!" Just like that, the insane tension diffused as if it was never there. Maryse and Robert, grinning and cooing over her like fools, shook hands and relaxed on the couch.

"Hey," Max gave her his best little boy smile. "I'm Max! I'm Jace's little brother." Clary gave him a soft smile.

"Hi, Max." She surprised us all and gave him a hug. Max hates hugs. Only this time...he didn't. He even hugged back. "It's nice to meet you, kid."

"You too, Clare Bear." He bounced up and down earnestly. "Can I call you that?" She laughed, a soft, tinkling sound that kind of turned me on. _Are you fucking kidding me? You are—were in love with Kaelie. No way in hell are you gonna get back on track that easily. You owe it to her to not fall in love with someone else. You owe her. _I momentarily pushed aside the mental conflict, the pain pounding in the place where my heart was supposed to be. Only it wasn't there. It was on the blade of the knife that took it.

_I can't fall in love._

_ I can't risk even a fling._

_ Because flings lead to relationships._

_ Relationships lead to seriousness._

_ And that_

_ Leads to_

_ Falling_

_ In _

_ Love. _

_ Uh, so no_. Forcefully, I brought myself back into the present state of mind.

"Aw, sure." Clary gave him a soft grin. "I love it." He beamed at her and took his place besides his parents. Alec started to approach, but Isabelle wasn't going to be one-upped twice. Elbowing him in the side, she shoving him out of the way and flew to Clary, energetically enveloping her in a hug. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. Alec looked over, surprised.

"Did you seriously just face-palm?" He grinned. I flipped him off, but stopped short when Maryse gave me a pointed glare. Isabelle finally pulled back from what seemed to be a hug that lasted a full minute; I barely held back from a lesbian retort.

"I'm Isabelle!" She gave Clary a big grin. To my surprise, Clary gave her a real, full-blown grin in return. Isabelle continued. "I'm the blonde's brother, call me Izzy. You look really young, sixteen? My age? I'm seventeen by the way. Oh em gee we should totally hang out soon-"

"My god, Izzy!" Alec groaned. "Now isn't the time to go into the squealing, chipmunk phase. Fuck off-" He looked at Robert, who was glaring at him, and subtly pointing to Max, checking himself. "Ahem. Flip off and let me introduce myself." Isabelle gave him a withering glare, which softened into a smile, looking back at Clary.

"Sorry," She said apologetically. "It seems being an asshole runs in the family." Under the glares of her parents, Izzy put her hands up in an innocent gesture. Clary laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Izzy." She smiled. "Sure thing, we can hang out sometime." That earned a winning smile from Isabelle. Alec grinned.

"Oh my gaaaaawd!" He squealed girlishly. "Let's get our nails done and talk about guys and our periods!" Isabelle glared, Robert and Maryse glared, Clary laughed, and I smirked.

"Nice to meet you," Clary said giggling. "Alec, right? Cool. I have a friend, Magnus Bane. He totally reminds me of you." She broke off into laughter.

"Magnus Bane?" Alec questioned. "He kind of sounds familiar..." He took a seat mumbling something about glitter. I shook my head in disbelief. She had done it. Clary had completely won over my entire family in a matter of mere minutes.

"Great to meet you guys." She spoke seriously, a small smile on her face. "Since I'm going to be ...accompanying Jace, I suppose I will be seeing you all a lot. You're all important figures in Jace's life, people that matter most to him. We might have meetings like this, with the entire family, probably at least once or twice a month. Jace isn't a bad guy. He did what he had to do, to try and avenge the one he loved. So, on that note, may I please have a moment alone with him?" They nodded and all left. I turned to Clary, expectantly. To my surprise she flopped down on the couch and laughed.

"What?" I demanded. She was freaking me out a little...

"Can we refrain from me being a therapist for more than a half hour?" She asked. "It's freaking annoying when I have to play happy, responsible 'Yes your child is insane, but _I_ am sane' kind of shrinks." She shrugged. "You seem sane. And cool enough to actually hang out with for the session of nothing. Maybe I could pull a few strings. Boss is...strict. Um, but anyways I bet I could get the order of your house arrest put to sleep."

"How, and who's your boss?" I asked. She looked insanely uncomfortable.

"He's my Dad."

** A/N: I am so sorry, you guys probably think I'm dead! I started this, then I have school and sports yeah. Sucks. Alright, I have an Idea of where I want this to go, so hold on tight! Ups downs, and really bad crashes coming up. Bye guys!**


End file.
